


水雾琥珀

by ventties



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Piercings, bottom! Geralt, bottom!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 走肾
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 46





	水雾琥珀

他追回本就属于他的东西，有什么问题？

脆弱的生灵早在他身下哭哑了嗓音——与其说是哭，倒不如说是一直想要压抑哭泣和呻吟而逐渐失了声。雌兽已经疲惫不堪地沉沉睡去，梦里依然蹙着眉头。他凝视着他鼻尖上浅浅的沟，有那么一秒钟想要屈起手指擦过它，最终却什么都没做。柔软的嘴唇因为脱水和噬咬干得开裂，渗出的那一点血丝已经凝在了原处。双手腕部被束缚住的地方已经微微被磨破了，精钢制成的锁链另一端牢固地连着床头。

那之前和之后他游荡过大陆的那么多地方，怎么会不知道因果报应呢。恩希尔凝视着他的雌兽，大手覆上了后者的喉咙，稍微拢了拢，又自己哼笑了一声，一路向下重重捏住了雌兽的乳尖。他看着他随着一声痛哼睁开眼睛，望向他的黄金兽瞳只迷蒙了一秒就变成戒备。“杰洛特，今天送你一样新的礼物。”他笑着保持着捏住那奶头的动作，食指来回拨弄着，这淫荡的小家伙——如此轻易的撩拨就可以打开他的奶孔渗出乳汁。白狼惊惶地盯着他摇了摇头，一边往床的更深处缩一边发出破碎的呜咽。“想说什么，我的小母狼？……啊我忘了，你说不出来。不想要吗？想要吗？”杰洛特随着他说话而摇头点头的样子似乎于他特别有趣，“无妨，我要送的，你也只能收着。”他从床上坐起来打了个响指。

跟随端着托盘的莫尔凡进来的是被铐住手腕的吟游诗人。“杰洛特！”他脸上都是伤，绝望地喊着蜷在床上的母狼的名字。可那雌兽迷茫又矛盾地看着他，面上全是哀戚的表情，却带着一副被吓坏了的模样往恩希尔怀里缩。

“我说错了，其实是两样礼物。”恩希尔慢慢地抚着白狼披散的银发，“还记得亚斯克尔吗？我想你已经忘光了。但他这样想见你……我只好邀请他来看看……”大手一路向下撩开薄被，母狼丰腴的肉体暴露在空气中。皇帝的大手缓慢探进杰洛特微微张开的股缝间，后者顺从着他的动作打开了双腿，将整个阴部展露在两位观众眼前。“乖孩子。”在低垂着的被堵住了前端的性器之下，白狼前面的雌穴已经呈现出淫荡的车厘子般的颜色，肥软的大阴唇外翻着充血肿胀，已经包裹不住内里花瓣一样的小阴唇和同样肿胀的阴蒂。本该是怕羞紧缩着的窄小阴道口失贞般地敞开着，亚斯克尔甚至能直接看到产道内壁里深红的嫩肉和褶皱。

“说来可惜，这样就被玩松了……我只是连着几天把拳头和手臂捅进了他的骚屁眼和花心里，谁想到它们就再也合不拢了。”恩希尔的手指轻轻摩挲着肉肉的大阴唇，带起挂在上面的黏液——谁也不知道那究竟是母狼分泌出的滥情蜜汁，还是皇帝之前内射的精液，也有可能两者兼有——他抬起沾着淫液的手指搓了搓，又微微露出了嫌恶的表情，把它们全数擦在了白狼鼓胀的大奶头上。雌兽感觉到嫩穴和奶尖的微痒，稍稍并拢了双腿，迷蒙地想要抬手纾解来自双乳的痒意，却听见了叮的一声。他霎时睁大了眼睛抬头看向了恩希尔。皇帝眯起眼睛：“我和你说过的，我不想听到锁链撞到床头的声音，我不想看到你反抗。”

亚斯克尔就这样被押跪在地上，双目滴血地看着他的情人惶惑地摇着头祈求那不会存在的怜惜。只一个眼神，他已经知道他美艳动人的情妇已经从那躯壳里消失了，那漂亮的金色眼眸里的光彩已经死掉了。床上乖巧张开大腿的是一尊精巧漂亮的洋娃娃。而洋娃娃严厉的主人摇了摇头，说道：“你必须要记得。”

他抓着微微发着抖的白狼的两只脚踝，把杰洛特的腿拉得大开，从床尾拉出了锁链把它们牢牢缚住在两边床脚，转头又扬声道：“端过来。”亚斯克尔猛地回头，才发现在壁炉边之前领他进来的莫尔凡一直在烤着什么，他看着国王的亲信颔首整理了托盘，端着它走向了床边。恩希尔拾起那上面的东西。

一根被烧得红至透明的银针。

“不！”亚斯克尔大声喊道。恩希尔抬起头，冷冷地说：“堵住他的嘴。”

莫尔凡用布料塞住了他的口腔。

“不乖的孩子必须得到惩罚。”皇帝低头又凝视着母狼那对琥珀瞳，“本来不想绑住你的脚让你好活动的，但规矩就是规矩。”他爱怜地摸了摸杰洛特的脸颊，又再次抓住了他雪白的乳房，他只掐住那肥大的乳晕用力一捏，母奶便喷溅而出。白狼即使在惧怕的边缘，喉咙里还是发出了一声囫囵的动情呻吟。被囚禁的这段时间日夜不停受到的奸淫已经让他的身体过分熟稔于性爱，在混沌的大脑沦陷之前肉体已经火热地缠上了对方。

杰洛特双眼湿润地望着皇帝，颤抖着吸气的腰肢凹陷下去，而肥软的母奶高耸着主动去磨蹭恩希尔。看他动情的模样，连恩希尔的大手什么时候变成了镂空的扁夹都不知道。又或者他根本不在意，只要是可以让他爽的东西，不管是男人的鸡巴还是粗糙的绳索他都喜欢。恩希尔的手紧握着那扁夹，分明是用了狠劲的，可就这样奶尖被冰凉的金属重重提起来夹到变形，竟让母狼喘息到吐出了舌尖。

下一秒母狼满面痴情变成了尖锐的痛苦，方才还微张嘴大张着发出了几不可闻的扭曲的尖叫。恩希尔将那根烧红的长针穿过了他被夹住的奶头，又从容地扣上了一颗环扣。杰洛特瞬间痛得脸色煞白，根本控制不住挣动着肉体想要徒劳缓解伤口的疼痛，拉扯得锁链一阵悉索。

“疼吗？”恩希尔居高临下地看着他。杰洛特的眼睛已经被水雾填满，泪水从他眼角不止地流进鬓发里。他疯狂地摇着头，张了又合上的嘴发出的声音却像破旧风箱。“我可是体贴着你的脖颈呢……莫尔凡和我说我不在的时候他牵你在庭院散步，可是你似乎每次都被项圈拉扯得快窒息。

“你难道不感激你的礼物吗？”他轻轻揩掉痉挛着的奶头上渗出的血丝，又握起扁夹牢牢钳住了另一侧。可怜的白狼像疯了一样挣扎，却仍旧被锁链固定成四肢张开的模样。难捱的疼痛使他胸腔剧烈起伏着，任谁都该同情他如此悲惨的样子，可他软绵的大奶随着快速的呼吸抖成了艳情的肉浪。这样浪荡的造物……活该承受一切让他更加淫贱的痛苦。恩希尔缓慢地刺穿了他另一边的奶头，又在环扣之间穿上了一条银链。

杰洛特早已疼到虚脱。带着性香的冷汗浸透了床褥，恩希尔把黏在他脸颊上的一缕银发拨开，伸出一根手指提起了那条银链。他满意地听见已经神志涣散的白狼跟着他的动作拱起胸乳，露出痛极的神情。“这样就不会伤害你漂亮的喉咙了。”

当然，当然。善于操控的皇帝就这样获得了彻底的臣服。雌兽已经放弃了挣扎，在他身下半闭着眼承受着恩希尔猛烈的操干。眼下放弃反抗的白狼的锁镣已经被解开，两条丰满的长腿搭在尼弗迦德皇帝的肩膀上，随着他肉棒大开大合地操干而发着抖。杰洛特尚未从痛苦中恢复，轻微抽搐着但变得安静乖巧的样子比之前更像一尊树脂人偶。早已被玩松了的肥肿女穴软绵地包裹着恩希尔粗硬的大肉棒，阴道内部熟透的穴肉还是一样热情地紧绞着。

恩希尔又像是想到了什么而停了下来，将鸡巴整根拔出，坐起身把白狼背对着自己抱在怀里，又再次把老二捅进了媚肉外翻到无法回缩的花穴——他要让跪在床侧的亚斯克尔看清楚每一丝细节，还要欣赏吟游诗人双目滴血的仇恨的表情，欣赏他不忍睁眼却妄图救赎白狼的懦弱与矛盾，欣赏他见证过整个荒诞性虐而沸腾的怒火与可笑的，无法抑制勃起的老二。

他抱操着怀里柔顺如羊羔般的母狼，右手轻轻拉扯着他红肿乳晕上带血的链条，左手已经把整个手掌插进了杰洛特空虚的屁眼。肛口的嫩肉被撑到平滑，甜蜜地吸吮着那双玩弄他刺穿他的手。之前让母狼难以承受的拳交此刻却像是某种离奇的安慰剂，分散了奶头穿孔的过激疼痛——那染上性瘾的肉体开始感到贪婪地缠绵扭动着，破碎的喉咙发出滑腻的呜咽，再一次地试图让对方听见它的蜂鸣——

那失去了心智的洋娃娃，再也没有看向那跪着的可怜人，他努力嘶哑地唤出嗓子废掉之后的第一个词：

“恩希尔……”

他的主人深重地操进他流产的子宫，沉甸甸地灌了他一肚子精液。

“乖孩子。”

他喜欢这样。


End file.
